This invention relates to a floodgate, and in particular, to a floodgate which provides access to an emergency exit, for example, during a building fire.
Flooding (e.g. due to increased rainfall) may cause widespread damage to property, infrastructure and the economy. Floodgates (or flood barriers) are an effective measure for preventing floods from entering an infrastructure (for example, a building or an underground car park) in addition to existing drainage systems. For example, during a flood, a floodgate in the form of a panel is erected to form an obstruction to protect the infrastructure from the ingress of the flood water. However, erected floodgates may impose safety risks during their use, especially in a case of an emergence such as a building fire etc. In such circumstances, the erected floodgate panel may obstruct exits of the building and hinder the evacuation process during an emergency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved floodgate to address the above concern.